LuckyCraft
by Gamerz227
Summary: Okay, this is my first crossover. I know this isn't part of my current series' but I wanted to do something a little different and when I got this idea in my head, I couldn't resist. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not required. So without further ado: LuckyCraft: A Lucky Star and Minecraft Crossover! :D Act 3 up! Thanks for 100 views :D
1. Act 1: Into the Unknown

**_Author's Note:_****_ I know this isn't my Love Series or my Game series, or my continuation of Dalek's series, but honestly I'm against walls on all three of those. I had this idea today and decided to write a first act for it. I really didn't want to start another series but I coldn't rest until I got this idea out there. So without further ado, here's LuckyCraft._**

**LuckyCraft**

_Disclaimer: All rights to Lucky Star and any characters from it go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. All rights to Minecraft go to Mojang, Notch, and any person or company that worked with them. Rights to the image go to thydemone's account on Planet Minecraft.  
_

**Act 1: Into the Unknown**

**Chapter 1**

Konata had just gotten back home and went straight to her computer.

"Hm. I wonder if they made a new update yet?" she wondered as she loaded up her new favorite game.

Being whisked immediately to the play screen, she assumed no update had been implemented. She hit the play button and went into the world she had started on.

"Okay, Minecraft time." Konata said, as the loading screen brought up the inside of her house. She walked down the stairs and outside when she saw something odd. All the trees in the forest in front of her house had no leaves.

"Huh, that's weird." Konata said quietly to herself, entranced by the leafless sticks of wood stretching as far as the eye can see. Being as hardcore of a gamer as she is, she just assumed that someone on her server did it for one reason or another.

She decided to walk through the forest which, for some reason, felt bigger than the last time she was online. "Okay…where is the ocean…" Konata said to herself, looking around the screen for some form of water. Out of nowhere the server chat popped up, making her stop her character. This wasn't right, as she knew no one was online right now, or she would've seen it.

The words across her screen read "Hello, Konata". This normally wouldn't have caught Konata's attention, because her character's name is Konata. What caught her attention and made her suck herself into the game is the fact that the message had no sender name. It didn't even have the brackets it would have for a name consisting of spaces, just a blank space and those words.

Konata typed, "Hello" back to the bodiless text and something appeared in the distance. It looked like the default character, but he had no name above him. Konata drew her sword and walked slowly over to the character. Then, he disappeared into a fog.

"Fog…? In Minecraft…?" Konata said to herself. She hadn't seen fog in-game unless it's way up high in the clouds. The fog just sat there, like a wall. She moved into it, intrigued by the character she saw enter it. She fell into completely straight tunnel just big enough for a person to fit into. She checked the blocks and it was 2 deep and 2 wide, just big enough to have to build to escape out of. Unfortunately, she hadn't brought any blocks with her, and her pickaxe is in her chest at the house, so, considering the tunnel is made of stone, she can't escape it.

She decided to press on through the tunnel, and saw two rectangular pixels glowing in the distance past the fog. She moved closer and they grew brighter and brighter with a white light. She had to set brightness down all the way just to still see where she was going in the tunnel, for fear of falling to her doom. When she got a certain distance, she saw that they were the eyes of some character glowing, and when she saw that it was the one from before, she stopped. Light encompassed the whole screen from his eyes, and filled Konata's bedroom.

**Chapter 2**

"Onee-chan…?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, Tsukasa?" I answered, seeing the worry in her voice.

"Did you see Konata at all today?" Tsukasa asked in a worried tone. We were just walking home from a normal school day. It's rare we get these, usually Konata is there to weird up the place, but today…

"No, I didn't see her, I thought she was with you and Miyuki" I said. I didn't eat lunch with them today, Ayano and Misao invited me to eat with them so I just assumed the three of them ate without me.

"Do you think she's okay…?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, maybe she's sick or something," I said. To be honest, I think she faked something to stay home and read her manga.

"Then we should check on her and make her feel better…That's what good friends do, right?" Tsukasa asked in a way that implied she was stating it.

"Sure, we can check on her," I said, thinking to myself 'Maybe I can pay her back for making me uncomfortable when I was sick.'

We walked over to Konata's house when we ran into Miyuki on the way. "Miyuki? What are you doing here, your house is the other way, right?" I asked curiously.

"Oh greetings Tsukasa-chan, Kagami-chan, I was just visiting our good friend Konata-chan. She wasn't in school today, so I brought the homework she missed." Miyuki said.

"Oh, makes sense," I said.

We walked the rest of the way to Konata's house and were greeted by…no one. This is very weird, Konata's dad loves to greet us when we get there. It makes me feel uncomfortable, but him not being there made an even worse feeling: all I can describe it as is dread. Eventually I tried the doorknob to find it unlocked.

We walked in. There was one thing in Konata's house that stood out: A cold cup of tea sitting on the table. That must've been Konata's dad's tea, but where is he? Better yet where is Yutaka? Or Konata? I didn't see either of them in school, and I didn't talk to Yutaka's friends so I don't know if they saw her. We proceeded to Konata's room, and opened the door, hoping to find her.

The room was dark except for the computer screen, which glowed with a very bright white light. No one was here to be found. We walked over to it and something popped up in the light in jet black letters. It read: Touch the screen. That's it. Nothing else.

Well we all just stood there reading those letters. Tsukasa, being the more curious of us, stared entranced at the screen and touched it. It glowed brightly, even though it isn't a touch screen monitor and touching it should do nothing. It kept getting brighter and I had to close my eyes to not be blinded. The light flashed and I felt myself pulled for some reason. Then it started to become dimmer and dimmer. My eyes stayed closed until I realized that it wasn't getting any darker.

**Chapter 3**

I could tell right away that something was very, very wrong. The world looked like a computer image stretched out to see every single pixel. What was weird is not only did it look like this, it was also three-dimensional. I looked down at my hands and realized that they were block-pixilated like everything else. Then I looked at Miyuki and Tsukasa, who were next to me and also had the same pixilation.

"Onee-chan…what's going on…?" Tsukasa said, obviously very worried. Miyuki looked worried to.

"I have no idea…" I said, and I'm serious. I have absolutely no idea. I decided to look around again as we all stood there in silence. It looked like a block-style forest of some sort, considering all of the trees. Suddenly a realization came to me. "This is all her fault!" I said loudly, emphasizing 'her'.

"Huh?" Tsukasa asked while Miyuki asked "Excuse me?"

"Konata! She probably brought us in here with some weird otaku power or something!" I said, punching one of the trees in anger. Suddenly that portion of the tree was gone and I was holding it.

"Onee-chan, what is that?" Tsukasa asked. I was stunned. How did this get from there to my hand? I'll give this strange place credit; it knows how to distract me.

"I think it's…" I started when out of nowhere I heard a monotone robotic voice say "Achievement Get: Getting Wood"

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" They both asked me. It must've only happened to me. Wait…Maybe I can make them hear it too.

"Quick, both of you punch a tree!" I said franctically, Miyuki walked to a tree, but she tripped and hit her head on it. Somehow this broke the block and she looked around confused. "Who said that to me…?" She asked confused yet politely.

Tsukasa looked at me confused, and said, "But trees are too strong to be broken with a punch, Onee-chan…"

I replied, "Just do it, Tsukasa, I promise you won't get hurt." That's entirely true, actually, I felt nothing punching that tree other than the surface disappearing. She walked over to a tree, lightly touched it, and nothing happened.

"Why didn't it break?" She asked.

"You probably have to hit it harder," I replied. Tsukasa shut her eyes tight, pulled her arm back and pushed her hand through the block of wood. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically afterwards.

"You heard it too, Tsukasa?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is that…?" Tsukasa said in a worried tone.

"Well, the voice said it was an achievement. If Konata is truly behind all of this, that term probably has something to do with something she likes," Miyuki said.

Luckily I am familiar with Gaming terms from my shooters. "An achievement is like a goal that a character completes in a video game. Other than that I don't know any other use of the term in Konata's interests." I said.

"So…We're inside of a game…?" Tsukasa asked now shocked. We were all shocked, me mostly because of an idea I just had.

"Oh god…" I said, leaning against a tree and hanging my head in a feeling of dread, "If this is an eroge..."

I stood there dreading that idea for awhile, knowing how Konata can reference maniac behavior, that worries me as to what situation I would end up in during one of her eroges. I looked over and saw Tsukasa off somewhere, Miyuki was standing watching her.

"What's she up to…?" I asked.

"Oh, she wanted to try picking some flowers." Miyuki explained. That's the thing about Tsukasa. No matter what, she can retain her innocent, distracted nature. It's actually a huge relief to see, and makes me smile knowing she's okay. She came to us holding a red flower that looked kind of like a rose.

"Look, I found this one red flower around a bunch of yellow ones," Tsukasa said with a smile.

"That's cool, Tsukasa." I said smiling. At least one of us can be happy during this weird situation.

"I also found a few animals out there, but when I tried to pet them, they turned red and ran away." Tsukasa said. That's strange. I guess that means she hit them. I've had that happen in some of my shooters, but it usually happens when the character gets hit by something rather than an enemy.

"Tsukasa, did any of them attack you?" I asked, worried now that I know the wildlife are enemies.

"Yeah, the animals just ran when I touched them, it's no big deal." Okay, maybe they aren't enemies, just passive creatures.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it getting darker…?" Miyuki asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yeah it is getting darker…" I replied, and Tsukasa nodded. We all looked at each other, wondering what will happen now that night has fallen.


	2. Act 2: Darkness

**Act 2: Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

"It's really getting dark," I said, looking over the horizon through the trees to see the sun (or what I think is the sun) setting.

"Yeah, maybe this game has some form of light source, such as a flashlight or a candle." Miyuki suggested. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. If we can't see, who knows what would happen to us in this game.

"It would really help to know the genre of the game," I groaned.

"Well, let's try to narrow down the options: What genres does Konata-chan normally play?" Miyuki asked.

"Hm…She plays…" Tsukasa started, but I finished it, knowing the answer all too well

"Every genre. She has at least one game in literally every genre," I reluctantly continued afterwards, saying, "She even beat me at a quiz game she memorized the answers to."

"Oh no, then we really don't know what kind of game this is…" Tsukasa said in a frightened tone. Suddenly I realized something. It got a little bit brighter than I thought it would get. Over the horizon on the other side a very bright white light was glowing with a blue tint. It looked similar to the 'sun' I saw earlier. It made enough light to see in the dark. I guess that rules out one genre.

"Well, at least it's not a horror game, it's too bright out at night to be one of those, and this game world doesn't look scary enough," I said. Luckily, I've sat through a lot of Konata's gaming to tell the signs that a game is a specific genre or not.

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't have to face one of those monsters in those games…they're way too scary…" Tsukasa said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't count on that, sis, there's still the option of this being an RPG or adventure game. Those can have some pretty scary monsters too," I stated. Geez, it's like I've turned into the foremost expert on otaku gaming.

"Unfortunately, while I'm knowledgeable in most subjects, the only games I've really played are things like minesweeper and solitaire. I'm not very familiar with Konata's type of gaming," Miyuki said in a sad tone.

"It's alright, Miyuki. Don't worry about it, you don't have to know everything about everything all the time." I said in a comforting tone.

"Thank you, Kagami-chan." Miyuki said with a smile, "I do have a suggestion for us, if you want to hear."

"Sure, let's hear it," I said and Tsukasa nodded in agreement.

"Well, judging from the knowledge I do have of Konata's games, the only way to reach the end is to move forward. That being said, we have been in the same spot for quite some time. I say we try to explore somewhere and see if we can come across anything to help us," Miyuki suggested. That's actually not a bad idea. She's entirely right, you can't beat a game just standing around.

"Okay, let's do it," I said in agreement.

We stood there for a bit until Tsukasa asked, "umm…which direction is forward?"

That's a good question…this world's three dimensional, meaning that without something like a quest marker or a map to guide us, we can't be sure of where 'forward' really is. "Hm…beats me," I said.

"Well, maybe we should pick a direction to travel in and hope it leads somewhere beneficial," Miyuki suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Tsukasa, do you want to pick the route?" I asked

"Sure Onee-chan, let's go this way," Tsukasa said with a smile, leading us through the forest. But when she did, she tripped over a creature. It was a big pink boxy thing. When she fell over, though, the wood she had hit the floor and changed into four tan blocks.

"Oh no, I broke it!" Tsukasa said sadly.

"Why did it become tan blocks…?" I asked

"I don't know I just dropped it and it turned into them…" Tsukasa said, seeming worried about the broken block, but when she stood up and walked over to then, they traveled to her and she was holding one of them. She jumped back surprised and ended up tripping again, smashing one of those blocks into what looked like sticks.

"Okay so walking over items picks them up?" I asked no one in particular, which they both understood, or Miyuki understood and Tsukasa was too busy freaking out over breaking another block.

"Sis calm down, you're probably just making new materials that exist here." I said, picking up one of the sticks but having it not go to my hand.

"You think so…?" Tsukasa asked, getting up as we started walking.

"Of course, Tsukasa, that's just how this game works," I said comforting her, and then turned to Miyuki and said, "Hey I have a question for both of you."

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"Did you two arrive with backpacks, wallets, some container?" I asked.

"Oh, I think our backpacks came with us Onee-chan." Tsukasa said as Miyuki nodded, pointing to the place we came here at. Sure enough, our bags were there. I went to get mine and theirs and handed theirs to them.

"Okay, I think these might be….Yes they are." I said, pulling a stick out of the pack in exchange for the block of wood I had.

"Okay, these are our inventories. When we collect things, they will go into our backpacks," I said to Tsukasa and Miyuki, who put what they were holding in their backpacks.

**Chapter 2**

We decided to move forward, with each step feeling like it is taking forever. This forest is so big, I don't think we will ever reach the end of the area. Suddenly we saw the end of the forest, we walked a bit faster towards it and came across something strange. It looked like a bunch of yellow pyramids inside of an ocean.

"Should we go to them?" Tsukasa asked me, to which I gave a shaky nod as we proceeded towards the shore. I wasn't sure if they were safe or not. The pyramids looked very skillfully done. Unlike the randomly scattered trees we saw in the forest, these looked perfectly symmetrical and placed at equal distances from one another.

When we got to the shore, I wasn't sure if I could even cross it or not. I untied both of my ribbons, tied them together, and handed one end to Miyuki. "If I can't swim in this game, I want you to pull me out with these, okay?" I asked to which she nodded.

I walked to the edge of the water, holding my ribbon for dear life as I entered. I didn't even feel it being hot or cold. It just felt like liquid. I moved a little further and found I was able to swim. I put my ribbons in my bag and motioned them to follow.

We eventually reached one of the pyramids. It looked yellow, like the shore we got in the water from. These must be made of sand, then. We were able to walk all the way to the top of one. When we did, we looked around.

All I could see was the forest we came from, the ocean, and the sand pyramids we were at right now.

"Hey Onee-chan, I think I see someone." Tsukasa said, pointing to a figure out in the distance moving through the water towards us. Who did we drag in here when we touched that screen? Was it Yutaka? Maybe Konata's dad? Or did we actually drag Konata in here?

The figure got close enough now for me to see who it was, but it wasn't anyone we knew. The person was block-textured, like the rest of the world, and had green skin, blackened eyes, and blue clothing. They had their arms extended out towards us.

It kept approaching us and started making groaning sounds. "Is that a zombie!?" I asked in fear, only going by the sounds and way it was moving. We all became terrified, but just stood there, watching it climb up towards us. When it was right in front of us, with only a few steps of distance, it started flashing red and fell over.

"What happened…?" I asked, but soon got an answer, as what looked like an arrow hit me in the shoulder and I fell over.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa cried out, then was hit in the stomach with an arrow and fell over. I was able to see our attacker slowly coming towards us through the water. It looked like a skeleton, but in pixilated block form. Miyuki ducked for cover, but was hit in the back and fell over.

We all laid there, crying and barely awake, worrying about meeting our deaths out here. The skeleton walked right over to me, and aimed what looked like a bow right at my head. And then, it glowed red, and vanished. I passed out then from the pain in my shoulder, along with the others.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up inside of a room with three beds, each with one of us in it. The room itself was made of those tan blocks Tsukasa made when she dropped her wood block. There were clear blocks placed up in between some of the wood. It looked kind of like windows. And there were lights hanging off the walls. There were a few more objects in the room, but I had no idea what they were.

I got up out of my bed and looked at the other two. Their wounds looked healed, and the arrows were out of them. That means mine were healed too. This can only mean one thing: Konata came here to help us. Which means she's in this area right now. I need to find her and have her get us out of here. I walked over to the other wall where there was a crudely drawn door. I punched it and it opened for me. I went into the room where it looks like there was a staircase leading downwards. I traveled down the stairs only to find another door. I punched this one to reveal more of the house, all built with the same tan blocks and clear blocks and all with those wall lights, but with different objects in them.

I turned the corner and found a room with something new in it: a structure made of a black block border with some kind of purple wall inside of it. I walked up to it, but was tackled before I could so much as touch it. "Trust me, you don't wanna do that," A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Konata on top of me. This wasn't your average everyday Konata, though. She was wearing what looked like a full white outfit over her school uniform, complete with hat, shirt, pants, and shoes. Slung around her was her shoulderbag, and there was a blue handle sticking out of it from some tool or weapon.

"Konata….You jerk, I knew you put us here, now get us out right now!" I exclaimed pushing her off.

"Whoa Kagami, don't go all tsun tsun on me, I'm stuck here just like you are." She said.

"Stuck here? What do you mean stuck here!?" I screamed at her.

"Well…It's kind of a long story…" Konata said, and then she told me about the figure she saw the night she was trapped here.

"So I started doing what I know in the game, and built a house. It took a bit to figure out how to craft things but once I got it, it was simple." Konata finished. At this point Tsukasa and Miyuki already were with me, sitting on the couch Konata had fashioned in this room.

"Wait, hold on Konata…crafting things, building things, I'm really confused, all we've been able to do is break things," I said.

"Wow, you guys really are noobs," Konata said with a catlike grin, then elaborated, "Are you familiar with the game we're in?"

"I don't even know the genre. I thought it wasn't horror but after what I've seen…" I started but was cut off by Konata

"It's not horror, it's more…sandbox survival.," Konata said, then said, "You basically build things to survive, whether it's weapons, tools, or a house like this one we're standing in. You do this by collecting blocks from around the world for raw materials." She walked over to a weird brown and tan box with some designs on it, and said, "This is a crafting table. It is what most things are made on. All you have to do is place the parts on it," She said, taking out some sticks and what looked like metal, "touch it, keeping in mind the item," As she did, they molded together into what looked like a sword, "And there you go: a perfectly good iron sword ready to slay the enemies."

She made two more and handed them to us three, then said, "Hang on just one second…" and left us in that room.

"You know, for a sword made from iron, this is actually pretty lightweight," Miyuki said, holding her sword.

"Yeah, you're right! Normally I'm pretty weak, but this feels like I'm holding a feather," Tsukasa said, "What do you think Onee-chan?"

I lifted the sword into the air and felt how light it is, "Yeah it does seem pretty light…"

"I'm back," Said Konata walking out with even more stuffed into her shoulderbag. She began making things at lightning fast speed. It also looks like she brought our bags out as well. She put items in our bags that looked the same as our swords, except one looked like a pickaxe and the other looked like an axe. She then made equipment like the kind she was wearing, but she didn't make full sets.

"Crap, I thought I had enough iron to make armor sets for you. Oh well, here put these on," She said turning to us and handing us each two pieces of armor. "Luckily I made you all chestplates and helmets. Those are the most important parts," She stated as we put on our armor. Well that would make sense, I mean, that's where all our vitals are.

"So this man you saw, did you see him at all in here afterwards?" I asked fitting my chestplate onto my body.

"Actually, he's the one that led me to you three. He was over there, making those pyramids you were standing on. I almost had him but he disappeared into the fog before I could catch him," Konata explained, "I actually traveled past the pyramids to see if I could find him but I ran into nothing but ocean so I decided to turn back. That's when I saw you three being attacked by the skeleton."

"So you did save us?" I asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. It was a long walk back though carrying all three of you. It wasn't easy, especially because someone has been packing on the kilos," Konata finished with a cat grin and a poke to my exposed side to which I dropped my helmet and covered my stomach, blushing furiously and glaring at Konata.

"Ah I missed that little tsun tsun side of you so much," She said, poking my cheek, "It's so fun to mess with."

"For the last time I don't have sides Konata," I said, my blush fading into anger as I glared hard at her, then bent over to get my helmet and put it on.

Konata started snickering for some reason which I ignored, not wanting to get mad. As I put my sword in my backpack, however, she said something that made me go red with both anger and embarrassment

"Hm…stripes? Interesting."


	3. Act 3: The Nether

**_Author's Note: __Due to how I wrote this chapter, and the end of the one before it, I have decided to rate this fic T, because I'm unsure if K+ is appropriate anymore. I just wanted to inform you of this edit before you continue._**

**Act 3: The Nether**

**Chapter 1**

Well after chasing Konata up to the roof of her house, we ended up sitting up there for a bit. The view looks amazing up here, despite how low quality this game looks. I can see the forest we started in, the pyramids where those monsters attacked us, the ocean past it, and even some other types of land, like a portion made entirely of sand, and another that looked like the forest except with white scattered everywhere.

"Hey Kagami…?" She asked me, staring off into the distance.

"Yeah Konata…?" I asked. I was calmed down by now, especially after seeing the view up here.

"I'm wondering something…" She started, then turned to me with a serious look in her eyes, and asked, "How long have I been gone?"

"If you were taken after school, like you said, you've been here about a day," I replied.

She looked at me, seeming a bit worried but managing to keep calm, "A whole day, huh?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked. I've never seen Konata like this. It makes me worry about her.

"It's been over a month in game-time. I just wanted to know how fast time moves outside of here," She replied, clearly with something else on her mind.

"Konata…What's really the matter, you're usually not like this," I asked.

"It's just…I need to speed up my escape from here. More people will look for me if I waste any more time, and I don't want any more tragedies in here…"

"Konata…what happened…?" I asked, dreading the answer a bit.

"Well…around the 8th game day I found dad and Yu-chan in this world. They were under attack, but weren't as lucky as you…" She stated.

"Konata…did they…?" I started, but Konata interrupted.

"No…they didn't die. In fact, they're here in this house. They were attacked by something far worse than a skeleton, though…" She said, pointing out into a visible part of the forest.

At that point there was a very strange creature. It was green but with different randomized shades of it all around. It had a frowning face with eyes like the zombie from that night. It had no arms and, while it had a human head and torso, it had some weird four-legged lower half attached to it.

"What is that thing…?" I asked, half confused and half frightened.

"They're called Creepers. They like to walk up to you slowly, not making a sound, and when they get right up to you, they let out a hissssssss, and then," Konata took a pause, then finished, "they explode."

"Explode? Like a bomb?" I asked.

"Mhm…Around the 8th day, All I had was an iron sword and some leather armor. I couldn't stop it, and it blew them both to pieces…" Konata said.

"Blew them…to pieces…? But, Konata…aren't they still…?" I started, shocked by her statements. Konata stood up, opened the trapdoor we came in from (that's what she called it, anyway), and motioned me through it. We went to the third floor and were met with a wall. Konata broke the wall don to reveal a hidden room and we walked in. It seemed like the room we woke up in, except there were two beds and no windows. In the beds was something that nearly made me sick to my stomach.

There were two people, pixilated like us, but, like Konata said, torn to pieces. They seemed to be missing some limbs, but they weren't completely dismembered. Yutaka had her left leg and half of her right arm, but the half she had wasn't bleeding, it looked almost amputated. Konata's dad had two arm stubs, like Yutaka's right arm. They looked unconscious…or dead…

"Konata…this…" I started, but Konata turned to me.

"Look, I know it looks bad, but trust me, they're still alive," Konata said, motioning me to feel their chests. She was right, their hearts were still beating.

"But…they're mangled…" I said.

"But not completely. When I got them here, they had no limbs at all; they were just unconscious heads and torsos. I figured out a way to get them back to normal."

"And what could that possibly be?" I asked, to which Konata motioned me out of the room. I was thankful for that, seeing people I know like that is very upsetting. She boarded it back up, and held out a bottle to me filled with a red liquid.

"These are potions of regeneration. In-game they serve to speed recovery time. I guess because we have the real world factor, they can repair damaged or even missing limbs," She explained as I looked closely at the potion in my hands.

"That's very unlikely, but…after seeing that…I'm ready to believe anything…" I said, then asked, "Why not create a bunch of these, then?"

"It's not that simple…" She started, and then walked down the stairs. "There are two very important ingredients I need. Since they can't drink the potions, due to being unconscious, I need to make them splash potions," She walked down to the second floor, "To do that, I need to get gunpowder, and guess what drops gunpowder?" She asked.

"Oh no…it isn't those, 'Creepers', is it…?" I asked, dreading the answer, which was a simple nod.

"Believe it or not, that's the easy part," She said as she bounded the stairs to the first floor, "There's something way worse than Creepers that floats around and fires exploding cannonballs at you. Those drop the other ingredient needed for the potions."

"Fires? Exploding cannonballs…Are you serious…" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. The third ingredient is just a plant I grow here, so that's not an issue, but that one from the Ghasts is hard to get. I've only been able to make six potions so far, three of which I used on Yuki-chan's, and Tsukasa-chan's, and your wounds." She said.

"So that's how our wounds healed so quickly…So that's the name of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Ghasts," She said, "luckily they only exist in the Nether," She finished, opening the door back into the main room where Tsukasa and Miyuki were now fully armored.

"And where is 'the Nether', exactly?" I asked, expecting it to be right nextdoor where those things could shoot at us through her windows. I was dead wrong. She pointed to the thing I almost walked into earlier, and my heart stopped.

"So…they could…come in here…from THAT!?" I asked in a mixture of shock disbelief and pure terror.

"No, they can't go through it, only we can," She said, which made me calm down, until I realized something.

"You want us to go in there with you, don't you?" I asked.

"Well how else are we going to make those potions, Kagamin?" Konata asked in her teasing tone, obviously over what she called me.

"Um, excuse me…? Go where…?" Tsukasa asked, both her and Miyuki with confused expressions.

"Ladies," Konata started, "We're going to Hell."

**Chapter 2**

I didn't understand what Konata meant until I got there. She was right, this is hell. Literally. The place was covered in reddish and yellowish liquid, with only a few visible red islands which were on fire, for the most part. Behind us was a giant wall of red. ON the ceiling was a bunch of red and a few blocks that glowed with a yellowish tint in clusters. Around us were some strange mixture of the zombie that attacked us and the pink box creature Tsukasa tripped over, but they were holding yellow swords.

"Konata, we're surrounded!" I shouted, pulling out my sword and readying for battle.

"No, don't! They're passive unless you hit them!" Konata shouted at me as I was about to attack one of them.

"Oh," I said, putting my sword away.

"You can unleash your tsun tsun rage soon, don't worry," Konata said, patting me on the back with her cat grin smile showing through her helmet.

"Hey, I was just protecting us! How was I supposed to know that they're passive!?" I asked angrily.

"Whoa, chill Kagami, like I said, unleash it later." Konata teased, which I ignored, and she went on to say, "Oh, I almost forgot," And handed us what looked like three bows and a set of arrows.

"These are the fastest way to kill the Ghasts." Konata said, then went on to say, "If they shoot anything at you, shoot it with an arrow and it will hit them instead of you." Hm, sounds simple enough, shoot them or their cannonballs.

"The trick, however, is to get them close enough to get their items. Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's impossible, and you have to kill them and their item," Konata explained.

"How does their item die?" I asked.

"If it falls in the lava. Which reminds me, don't touch anything liquid in here, it's all lava," Konata warned.

"Lava!?" I asked, shocked, "That will kill us!"

"Yeah, it really sucks having the real life factor. Makes all the enemies so much more dangerous," Konata said.

"Don't I know it," I agreed, massaging my shoulder.

We were walking further away from the way we came in here from, when suddenly Konata held out her arm. "Wait."

We then pulled out our bows, which for some reason had an arrow attached to them, and readied up for the worst.

All we heard was a high pitched cry, then another, and then another. Konata lowered her arm and pulled out her bow, aiming it in every direction but down, looking for the source of the noise.

Again the three cries sounded. This time, though, we found the source. I neglected to see that part of the ceiling of red was deeper than the rest. A lot deeper. Deep enough to have another level of this world inside of it. Inside it, however, was a giant white box with tentacles coming off the base. There was more than one, which I could see by the fact that they were trying to get through all at once.

Oh yeah, one more thing: they were right above us.

Konata motioned us to fall back and we stood by the entrance. She fired an arrow straight up and moved a bit out of the way. The arrow surprisingly hit them, but didn't kill them, and came whirling down back at the exact spot where Konata was standing.

She fired another shot, this one killing them. They turned gray and tipped sideways, but at different intervals so I could see that there were two of them up there. They dropped three things. One item, that was only one item, looked like a pile of gray. The second looked like two specks of white. The third was a mass of glowing yellow-and-green orbs.

"Well…that was easy," Konata said.

"They don't seem nearly as tough as you led on," I said.

"Well that's because they got stuck up there. We got lucky," Konata said, but then jumped and looked around, bow at the ready. There was another cry, but it sounded much closer than the last one.

One of those giant white boxes emerged from inside of the lava in front of us. I jumped back and aimed my bow

"Wait! Don't!" Konata shouted to me, then added, "We need its items!"

That's true, so I waited for him to be out of the lava. It floated towards us, making its cry, and appeared to be on fire from the lava. Maybe that will kill it for us. Its face looked either bored or annoyed, being three slits on its white face. Although, when I looked at it closer, it had a strange texture pattern under its eye slits, almost like it was…crying. Suddenly it let out a different sound than before, opened its mouth and eyes, and shot a cannonball right at the three of us from its mouth.

Miyuki dove out of the way onto the ground. I dove the opposite way. Tsukasa dove the same way as Miyuki, except it looked like she fell past the line of lava.

"Tsukasa!" I screamed, fearing the worst. The monster looked straight at me and opened its reddened eyes, firing a shot at my face. Konata stepped in front of me, and pulled out a glowing blue sword from her shoulderbag. She let out a war cry as she swung at the cannonball, hitting the Ghast right between the eyes. He tilted, went gray, and disappeared.

I lay there shaking, freaked out from the fact that I almost died. Konata put a hand out to me, and I accepted it, standing up with her help. Then I remembered Tsukasa, and rushed over to where Miyuki was. I looked down at where Tsukasa fell. It was a deep hole, but not one that could hurt from a fall. It appeared to turn into a cave that went to the left, under the portal. The strange thing was: no Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa!?" I screamed hoping she would hear me.

"Onee-chan?" I heard back from inside the cave, "It's dark in here…Ah!"

"Tsukasa what happened!?" I asked, deeply worried about my sister.

"I broke something again…" She said with a nervous laugh. I was able to see her now. She had a tiny dent in her helmet, which means she hit her head. She also had something strange in her hand. It was brown, tiny, and dome-shaped.

Konata pulled out a blue pickaxe and began erasing blocks to make stairs. Tsukasa climbed up to us, and Konata looked at her in amazement, asking, "Where did you find that?"

"Um…down here…I broke something falling on it and it was a big pile of these, why…?" Tsukasa asked taken aback by Konata's enthusiasm.

"Those are very useful, Tsukasa. Good job finding 'em!" Konata said, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Um…all I did was fall on my head…" Tsukasa said in confusion.

"So Konata, did we get enough of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to make more than enough potions with these." She said, holding out three of the white specs to me.

We got back to the entrance only to find the purple inside it completely gone. Konata said, "No worries, I planned for this," and pulled out an item that looked like a sickle and a black rock.

She placed the sickle-looking object on the black blocks that form the base of the doorway and rubbed the black rock furiously on the sickle. Meanwhile I heard about four of those cries from the distance.

"Hurry Konata, I hear more of them!" I shouted, frantic that we might not be able to evade them again.

"I'm trying…rrugh, this is more difficult than those interactive online eroges," Konata said.

"Now really isn't the time for jokes like that, Konata…" I said, shaking a little bit. I really don't want to end up like Yutaka, and Konata's dad…

"Just a little more…and….Got it!" Konata said, as a spark flew and the purple wall reappeared. I burst through it, looking back one more time to see four cannonballs being fired in our direction, which faded away to the tan wall of the house.

**Chapter 3**

I fell over backwards, heart beating out of my chest as I lay on the floor. Tsukasa and Miyuki, looking confused and worried, looked at me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm okay…just out of breath," I replied, getting up to one knee. Thankfully, they don't know why I was so terrified of those monsters.

"Hey Kagami, could you follow me for a second?" Konata asked, and I stood fully up and walked over to the stairwell.

"What is it, Konata?" I asked.

"I just need you to pull this lever, and make sure it stays where you put it," She said, pointing to what looked like a stick with a rocky base protruding from the wall.

"Um…sure?" I said, grabbing it and pulling it downwards. Suddenly, the wall under the stairs moved backwards to reveal a secret basement area. Konata went down into it. I don't know what she was doing down there or for how long, but all I heard was glass being moved around and what sounded like a theme song being hummed. Konata climbed back up, her shoulderbag now filled to the top with potions.

"How many did you make?" I asked in slight astonishment at the amount she had in her bag that I could see.

"As many as I could make…" She said, climbing up to where I was.

"And how many is that?" I asked, pushing the lever back up to hide the basement again.

"Nine." Konata replied.

"Nine!? From those little things!?" I asked in astonishment. This game makes no sense most of the time. I don't see why Konata enjoyed it so much to know everything about it.

"Yeah, well, it's weird, but it helps us out a lot," Konata said. Well, that's true.

We went to the secret room on the third floor, and Konata broke down the wall again to let us in. She then walked over to the bed, and instructed me to stand back.

"Now, since last time I gave Yu-chan one more than my dad, this time I'll switch it. 5 for him, 4 for her," Konata said, putting the potions gently on the beds in the numbers she stated.

"Why'd you give Yu-chan more the first time, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I figured Yu-chan, with her frailty, had suffered worse from the blast, when it turns out they suffered equally," Konata said, "It's weird, but normal ailments don't enter this world with us."

"That is weird." I said in agreement, as Konata picked up the first potions and threw it in their faces.

"Now we just have to wait a bit for them to wear off," Konata said.

"So potions run on time duration here?" I asked, being knowledgeable enough in RPG's to know of such things.

"Some do, some don't, this one does," Konata said, "And if we throw them all at once, only one potion will take effect."

"So how long do we wait…?" I asked.

"Well…I put Redstone in them…" Konata said, with her finger to her chin.

"I don't know what that means…" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"If I remember right, it will take about 2 minutes," Konata said.

"Well, that's not so bad, if a day equates to over a month of game time," I replied.

"Oh no…2 minutes of real-time." Konata said. Well that makes sense. It's annoying but makes sense.

"So how long is 2 minutes in game-time?" I asked. Konata started doing the math. If only she could think this hard when it came to her homework.

"A little under two hours," Konata said.

"Two hours!?" I asked.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Trust me, it'll feel like two minutes," Konata said. We waited the time and Konata threw potion after potion. At the end of it all, they were both completely whole again. Strangely, even their clothing regenerated.

They both opened their eyes, but Yutaka was the first to get up. She looked around the room and then at Konata, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Onee-chan! I was so scared back there with that weird creature coming close to us and hurting me and Oji…but you saved us and…Thank you Onee-chan…thank you so much!" Yutaka said through tears and held Konata closer and closer. I just smiled, glad I could witness this moment.

"Hey, why am I left out of the hug…?" Konata's dad asked, slowly getting up.

"Oji!" Yutaka said, letting go of Konata and nearly knocked him off of his bed by hugging him, "I'm so glad you're okay, too!"

Then Konata went over and softly hugged her father, saying, "I'm glad you pulled through…I was worried…I don't know what I'd do without you, Otōsan…" I've never seen Konata show this kind of affection. Maybe she isn't just some annoying little otaku after all. Maybe she's sweet and kind-hearted too. My mind flashed back to when she saved us and when she protected me from that monster in that evil place through the doorway.

Yeah, Konata's very kind to those close to her.


End file.
